A girl's first crush
by Ui
Summary: Sara becomes attracted to Keitaro but she keeps denying her true feelings. So she decided to test her feelings for Keitaro.
1. Default Chapter

Pairing: Keitaro/Sara

When Sara encountered Keitaro for the first time, she had a poor impression of him. She thought he was a jerk and a dimwit. The first time the blonde kid and he met each other, she tussled with him in her stepdad's office.

When Sara's stepfather brashly announced he was going to leave her to live at Hinata Inn, she protested against it. He just left abruptly without listening to her objections, leaving her crying. 

Keitaro meekly offered her comfort but she ungraciously refused to accept it but was reluctant to accept her new "home" with the jerk Keitaro and the girls. To her surprise, Sara was getting used to Keitaro's presence. 

On one day, Sara observed Keitaro accidentally trip and grab Naru's skirt with one hand, pulling it down to expose her panties and legs. Growling and fuming, Naru punched him out of the house. 

As the nine-year old girl watched Keitaro flying away by Naru's punch, she sighed and wondered, _'I don't know why those gals especially Naru tolerate Keitaro, much less let him manage the house. Shinobu is probably the only girl who hadn't decked him, maybe yet.'_

Sara loved to join Kaolla and pounce on Keitaro almost daily even though he hadn't even done anything wrong. But strangely, each time she witnessed each girl's beating on Keitaro, she felt something was wrong with her heart. She had no idea what kind of feeling it was but It felt something close to…grief. Then she shook her head at such a preposterous thought.  

_'Come on, Sara. What makes you think you're grieving for him for getting beaten? That is what he deserves. He is a jerk._' Sara thought. But as she completed her thought, she felt a pang of sadness piercing her heart and she never felt so hurt.

_'What is wrong with me?'_ the blonde wondered. _'Am I falling in love with that jerk?'_

Shaking her head, Sara cleared her thoughts and asserted _'No way. That's a load of nonsense. I can't be falling in love with this pervert. Besides I'm just nine years old. How the hell can I fall in love?'_

_'Assuming I have attraction to some guy, does this mean I'm going to be a woman?'  _

With that final thought troubling her mind, Sara decided to wait for Keitaro to return so she'd test her feelings by pouncing on him. 

Tonight. 

It had been nearly five hours since Keitaro "flew" out of the house. When Sara was done eating, she returned to the entrance of the inn, staring at the outside. Her behavior drew some puzzled and baffled thoughts from the other girls but they didn't bother to question what she was doing.

Every one already went to their rooms and slept there while Sara remained at the entrance. She finally saw Keitaro entering the house. 

"Yo, Keitaro." Sara greeted him. "Where have you been?"

"I landed ten miles away from here. It took me seven hours to reach here." Keitaro answered. 

"Oh, well, that's ni—very bad news." Sara replied. Before Keitaro could respond, Sara jumped on the geek and knocked him out cold with a hammer. 

Staring at his unconscious body, she expected satisfaction but instead she felt empty and filled with sorrow. She tried to deny her true feelings but it was a losing battle. 

She also felt compelled to make amends with Keitaro. Without thinking, she knelt down by the unconscious man's side, closed her eyes  and planted a kiss on his lips. Once the young blond girl kissed him, she planned to break away. But she changed her mind and continued kissing Keitaro until it stirred him awake. But she ignored his return to the land of lucid. 

When Keitaro opened his eyes only to find a nine-year old child locking lips with him, he quickly pulled Sara away from him. 

"What do you think you were doing, Sara? First you hit me and now you kissed me?" Keitaro mumbled, wiping his lips. 

"Hey you jerk. I wasn't kissing you." Sara countered. "I…um….I thought I might have killed you. I was afraid that you're dead 'cause of me. S-so I was just performing artificial respiration or CPR or something on you." 

"Well, I appreciate your attempt to save me but this doesn't look like CPR. Don't you know how to do CPR?" Keitaro said. 

"Um…no." Sara shook her head. 

"It's all right, Sara. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Good night." Sara said deftly.  

"Good night Sara."

As Sara saw Keitaro walking to return to his bedroom, she started to think about the kiss she gave him. When she had kissed him, she felt an amazing feeling. She wondered if the kiss proved that she fell in love with her but she knew her true feelings clearly for the first time. 


	2. second chapter

Author's note: Thanks to Knight's Shadow, Fanfic Lover, Tornado(Reviewer, Kei_kun, Alzrius, Kai5, Baka-Alaskan, DeathofHell for their encouraging reviews.  
  
Five years later  
  
For the past five years, Sara Macdougal had been able to hide her feelings. She hadn't shared it with anyone, not even Kaolla. She had been good at keeping her feelings.  
  
When Keitaro announced he was going to follow in Seta's footsteps and become an archeologist, she couldn't be happier that her step-dad had a successor. Because Keitaro become a full-time archeologist, he was unable to continue his responsibilities as manager and he left the job to his aunt Haruka who returned to become manager again.  
  
Sara's heart was so broken as she learned Keitaro was going to get married to Naru, she refused to attend their wedding despite the insistence of others including Seta and Haruka.  
  
She spent all day sitting at Auntie Haruka's restaurant, staring at the Hinata inn far away from here for it was held as the place of Keitaro's wedding reception. When Sara viewed the couple entering their limo from her distance, she buried her face in her hands as the tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"It isn't fair," Sara sobbed. Then she yelled, "IT ISN"T FAIR!!!"  
  
Another five years later  
  
Sara grew up into a petite young woman of 19 years. The blonde woman had her hair cut to neck length. She stopped using ponytails after she turned 17. Sara lived in Hinata Inn Dormitory, helping her Aunt manage the Inn since before Keitaro's wedding.  
  
Motoko, Naru, Shinobu, Kaolla and Mistune already had left the dormitory after they got married. Thus only the original residents Sara and Haruka remained in the Inn with new occupants, most of which were Tokyo University students.  
  
While enrolling in Tokyo University where Keitaro and Naru used to study, she decided to apply for the job of an assistant to Keitaro. One day, the teenager stepped in Keitaro's office and made her announcement right to his face.  
  
"Hello, Sara-kun," greeted Keitaro.  
  
"Hi, Keitaro. I noticed a flyer on your door, saying you need an assistant."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I want to be your assistant," Sara announced  
  
Dropping his jaw, he exclaimed, "You've got to be kidding, Sara."  
  
"Nope," she replied. "Keitaro, I am totally serious."  
  
"But why me? Why not your stepfather?"  
  
"I thought about it but I figured you need an assistant more than Dad does."  
  
"Why?" asked Keitaro who stared puzzled at her.  
  
"Because Seta has been in that job for years before you come along and he doesn't need an assistant," Sara rebuked.  
  
"Give me a reason why should I hire you?"  
  
"I'll give you two reasons," Sara responded. "Number one is because I'm used to traveling around the world on Dad's archeological expeditions. Number two is I will try to be the best assistant you'll ever have."  
  
"And you are the first assistant I have," sighed Keitaro.  
  
"I am?" Sara gasped. "Does this mean you're going to hire me?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Sara?"  
  
"Oh, thank you. I couldn't be happier," shouted Sara who threw her arms around the young archeologist's neck and hugged him. He gently pushed her away and advised, "Please don't show your enthusiasm too much."  
  
"I'm sorry, Keitaro. Should I do an application?" Sara inquired.  
  
"No need, Sara. Give me your class schedule and I will make sure the time of your classes will not conflict with your job's time."  
  
"Yes, sir." Sara replied, quickly giving him a copy of her class schedule.  
  
"I will inform you of your tomorrow shift when I come to Hinata Inn for dinner tonight."  
  
"Thank you. I promise I'll come here by tomorrow. Please visit us at Hinata Inn tonight," she reminded him.  
  
"I will," Keitaro said.  
  
"Bye, Keitaro,." Sara said.  
  
At the moment the teenage woman exited and shut the office door, she started to run and jump in joy. 


	3. final chapter

Author's note: Thanks to all reviewers who explicitly appreciated my fanfic. Okay, this is the last chapter of this story. I am afraid so. I'm sorry if the story was kinda too rushed for you. I tend to rush my story to the point where it ends.  
  
Tonight at Hinata Inn  
  
Sara was expecting Keitaro to come here only to be disappointed that he did not come alone. Sara twisted her lips when she rushed to the inn's entrance to see the young couple as they exited their vehicle and started to head for the entrance.  
  
"Why did you bring your wife here, Keitaro?" Sara complained. "You didn't tell me. I thought you were coming alone."  
  
"What are you saying, Sara-kun?" Keitaro pointed. "Have you remembered every time I visit here, Naru comes with me."  
  
"Yeah but when you said you were visiting me and Auntie Haruka for dinner, you didn't specify that you're coming alone."  
  
"Ahem. Excuse me, Sara-kun but where is your stepfather?" Naru interrupted.  
  
The younger girl shook her head. "Dad couldn't stay here. He recently flew to Malaysia on an expedition this night."  
  
"And you have no problem with it?" the brown-haired woman asked.  
  
"Nah, Naru. This is not a special occasion. So his absence is no big deal." Sara pointed.  
  
"Will you three come inside? The dinner is waiting for you." Haruka's voice boomed from inside.  
  
"Let's come in." Keitaro laughed. The guy's smile wasn't sweet enough to warm Sara's heart. She had no idea but there was something about his smiles that she found amusing.  
  
As the blond girl escorted the young archeologist and his wife to their dinner, he noticed Haruka and only two occupants present at the dinner table and asked "Where are the others?"  
  
"Hi, Urashima-san," the silver-haired, blue-eyed petite girl with a ponytail named Akira greeted. Akira was a seventeen-year old student that recently started her freshman year at Tokyo University.  
  
"Hello, Urashima-san," a blue-haired chubby girl named Kanna joined in.  
  
"Hello, Akira, Kanna."  
  
"Seira and Hatsue are out on a date with their boyfriends. Kanna has nothing to do tonight. And you know why Akira is here," Haruka answered her nephew's question.  
  
"Yes, I am aware of Akira's interest in archeology," Keitaro said. Then he added "Not to mention she's a student in my class."  
  
"Now we are all together. Let us sit down and eat dinner," Haruka said.  
  
The man and three women sat together with the two younger girls.  
  
"What do we talk about?" Keitaro queried, hoping to make a comfortable conversation with the females.  
  
"Now, please tell us about your travel to Peru last summer, will you?" Akira asked.  
  
"I'm happy to say it if everyone is willing to me," he answered.  
  
"I'm listening." Akira said eagerly.  
  
"It's okay with me," Naru said.  
  
"Why not let him speak and enliven our conversation?" Haruka said. "What about you, Kanna?"  
  
"If they want him to talk about his travels, then I have no problem with it."  
  
The inn manager nodded at Kanna's response.  
  
"What about you, Sara?" Haruka questioned.  
  
"Sure, Auntie. I'd love to hear it from him."  
  
Nodding, she turned to her nephew. "Okay. The ball is in your court, Keitaro."  
  
"All right, everyone. Keitaro sighed. Then he began to narrate his travels in Peru.  
  
The girls' reactions were mixed. Kanna nearly yawned and didn't stop eating her food. Obviously, the chubby girl was bored by Keitaro's lecture. Naru and Haruka's expressions remained neutral but while eating their food, they patiently allowed him to continue. Youthful and eager Akira listened with fascination at how the archeologist braved the dangers and made amazing discoveries. As for Sara, she enjoyed listening to Keitaro's speech even though she rarely cared about archeology stuff. As the archeologist was finished, everyone else clapped and Haruka commented, "nephew, that was an interesting story."  
  
"Thanks, Auntie Haruka," he said.  
  
"Now finish your meal," she ordered.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Keitaro?" Sara interrupted.  
  
"Yes?" Keitaro looked at her.  
  
"Have you finished arranging my shift schedule?"  
  
"Of course, Sara," Keitaro lifted his briefcase from the floor and opened it. Then he pulled some papers and gave them to Sara.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Keitaro."  
  
"No problem."  
  
When Sara was about to leave her seat, holding her papers, Haruka called, "Sara, don't forget to put your dish into the sink."  
  
"All right, Auntie."  
  
Later, Sara went to her room after returning her dishes to the sink.  
  
Two hours later.  
  
As the blond teenager returned from her bedroom, she started to look for Keitaro. Satra knew the younger occupants had come back to their beds. She noticed Haruka and Naru were chatting while Keitaro was watching TV.  
  
"Can I join you, Keitaro?" Sara asked. He craned his head from TV to look up at Sara.  
  
"Sure, Sara." Keitaro said flatly. "Do you know what is your shift tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, Keitaro. My shift starts at eleven tomorrow." As Sara had expected, Keitaro made sure her work shift didn't conflict with her class schedule.  
  
"Hey. Can I ask you questions?" the nineteen year-old girl requested.  
  
"Fire away." Keitaro nodded.  
  
"Are you happy with your wife?"  
  
"Yes, I am," he said, giving her a serious gaze at her.  
  
Sara had the courage to speak. "Tell me, before you got married, have you ever fallen in love with any other girl?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. I only had love for one girl and her name is Naru."  
  
"Oh, I see." Without saying further, Sara left Keitaro and walked glumly back to her bed.  
  
As Sara entered her room again, she pulled her darts from the drawer and remorselessly tossed each dart at the poster of Naru-looking girl.  
  
"It is not fair . Not while that witch is still married to my Keitaro." Sara thought. "What must I do?"  
  
Suddenly Sara's imaginary miniature double dressed in devil's costume with a trident popped at her left shoulder.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I am your bad conscience, " introduced the miniature Sara in the devil's clothing.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So I'm here to suggest that you will get rid of Naru and win your beloved's heart," replied the bad conscience.  
  
"But Naru is my friend," protested Sara.  
  
"The friend who stole your Keitaro from you for you really deserved him better than she does," countered the Sara/Devil-looking bad conscience.  
  
Another imaginary miniature Sara who was dressed in angel's costume appeared on the real Sara's shoulder and warned her. "Sara, I am your good conscience and Keitaro's love is not worth the death of your friend."  
  
"Don't listen to her. Or are you going to let Naru keep your Keitaro chained to her forever?" Sara's bad conscience argued.  
  
"Nuh-Naru and K-Keitaro F-fo-forever?" Sara croaked.  
  
"Not if you interfere and get what you want."  
  
"Don't listen to the bad conscience. You must do what is right, not what you want." Sara's good conscience pleaded to the blonde's compassion. "Hurting Naru will bring nothing but trouble fo--" The good conscience stopped as a teary-eyed Sara swatted her, making her disappear.  
  
"What's the plan?" she asked her bad conscience bitterly .  
  
"Poison her," responded the bad conscience.  
  
"Why not?" Sara smiled wickedly..  
  
Suddenly the wicked conscience shook her head and said "No, no. Sara, forget the poison idea."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you try to poison Naru, the coroner will know the nature of her death. We can't let the coroner trace it to you," reasoned Sara's bad side.  
  
"Okay. What's the alternative?"  
  
"We have to think of a way to make Naru's death look like an accident," the bad conscience explained. "Maybe we can sabotage her car and she will have a car accident."  
  
"Yes, yes." Sara agreed.  
  
"But you can only do it when Sara's riding her car alone, Sara."  
  
"Well, Naru is a teacher. She drives her car to school on weekdays."  
  
"Meaning you have to go to their house and sabotage her car tonight and she will drive to her death tomorrow morning!" exclaimed the bad conscience. Sara was delighted at such a sinful thought.  
  
When Keitaro and Naru decided to bid Aunt Haruka and Sara bye and started driving on the road, the blond woman knew better than to follow them since she didn't want them to notice someone was following them. Besides she knew where their house was.  
  
Sara waited ten minutes after they left. Then the young woman rode the motorcycle and hit the road too. It took her twenty minutes to reach Keitaro and Naru's house. She sneaked inside the garage in order to creep into Naru's car.  
  
She learned enough about cars to damage the brake controls by simply loosening them. She made sure the brakes were only intact enough to let her steer the car out of the garage and go at a high speed of about 100 until they finally loosened.  
  
Next day, Naru's car accident went smoothly as Sara predicted. Naru had stepped on the brakes only to find they didn't work. So her car crashed into a truck. The car exploded along with Naru into a ball of fire. Fortunately for Sara, the explosion was so violent it completely destroyed the sabotaged brake controls so the physical evidence was lost and what was left of the car gave the investigators no clue.  
  
Sara offered Keitaro solace after both of them attended Naru's funeral but he declined.  
  
Two weeks after Naru's funeral when Sara was working in Keitaro's office, she noticed his stare at her. She was pleased that Keitaro finally noticed her and the sexy outfit she wore and had figured it would attract his attention. Obviously it worked.  
  
Sara." Keitaro began.  
  
"Yes, Keitaro?"  
  
"Your outfit was rather too revealing and somewhat inappropriate for the dress code," Keitaro indicated to the blonde's halter top and shorts  
  
"Well, sir, it's a hot day and The school is closed today on Saturday," Sara explained.  
  
"True. But even so, you shouldn't-" She suddenly interrupted Keitaro's statement by quickly jumping on his chest and leaned forward to kiss him while wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
At first Keitaro wanted to break free of Sara's embrace and kiss but he was overwhelmed with lust as the luscious kiss melted his heart. After one minute of kissing, he reluctanlt stopped kissing Sara and pulled her away. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"I am in love with you." Sara admitted. Keitaro was shocked. "Sara.How long were you in love with me?"  
  
"Since I performed the fake CPR ten years ago."  
  
"You mean you faked artificial respiration?" he exasperated.  
  
"That was my first kiss," she confessed.  
  
"You've waited to reveal your feelings after a decade?" the surprised archeologist demanded.  
  
"Yes, Keitaro. At first I tried to resist. But when I blossomed into a woman, I knew I was fighting a losing battle. The only reason I didn't act on my feelings is you are, uh..were married."  
  
Keitaro silently stared into Sara's green eyes. Then, without a word, he grabbed Sara roughly and hungrily kissed her on the mouth. She returned the kiss ferociously with passion.  
  
The end.  
  
. 


End file.
